


Don't worry

by orphan_account



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, DeBlanc wants Fiore to know he's loved, M/M, Riding, They just want their baby back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiore blames himself for losing Genesis because he thinks Genesis hated him, and DeBlanc just wants to make sure Fiore knows it's not his fault, and he is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you on about?” DeBlanc gave Fiore a curious glance.

“He left because he didn’t like me, didn’t he?” DeBlanc sighed, so that’s what his little angel was moping about. Seeing the guilty look Fiore was giving the floor, he got up and sat next to him on the motel bed.

“He loves you, Darling. We both love you.”

“No he doesn’t. He only ever listens to you, because I have to be strict. He feels safe round you and he’s scared of me.”

DeBlanc put his hand on Fiore’s cheek and turned his face so they were looking at each other and placed his own hand on top of Fiore’s. “Don’t you ever think that. If it wasn’t for you, our baby boy wouldn’t exist. I, admittedly, coddle him a little, so all he knows is me protecting him. He’s just not old enough to understand that you protect both of us. He knows you’d die for him, I mean, you have. He loves you, he’s just…”

“A mammas boy?” DeBlanc pulled a face but smiled despite himself.

“A mammas boy.”

Fiore laughed and grasped DeBlanc’s hand. “I would do anything for you. Both of you. I need you to know that. I need him to know that, just in case.”

“We will get him back, you hear me? No matter what it takes, we’ll get our baby back. He’s just going through a phase right now. Remember when you were a teenager, give or take a few thousand years, and you went through a rebellious stage? Fell in love with a demon, you did. It’s in his genes to misbehave, he can’t help it.”

Fiore hummed in agreement then pulled DeBlanc close to him by the waist and kissed him soundly, taking DeBlanc by surprise. “The problem is, Debby, I don’t think it’s a stage for me. I must have rebellion coursing through my very veins because despite it all, I still love that demon. With my heart, soul and very being.”

“You sentimental wanker, you promised not to call me Debby anymore!” He lifted himself and shifted one leg over Fiore so that he was straddling his lap, then leaned in so he was only an inch away from snogging him senseless. “And you have the nerve to call our son a bad boy.”

“You saw him.” Fiore smiled. “He was being stubborn. Somebody has to tell him off, and you weren’t going to, were you?”

“What can I say? I like seeing you be all assertive and such. You’re always so stiff.” He punctuated the world with a roll of his hips, making Fiore gasp. “Not saying I don’t like that either, mind you.” He grinned and leaned down to capture Fiore’s mouth in a slow, passionate kiss while gyrating in Fiore’s lap until he felt a distinct hardness against him, at which point, he pulled away breathless and laughing. 

“Like to be put in your place do you?”

“Oh I really do.”

Fiore smiled cheekily at DeBlanc before standing up and taking DeBlanc with him, his legs around his waist. He then pinned him to the wall before devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss, his hands still holding and digging into DeBlanc’s thighs to keep him up as he dominated the kiss. When he pulled away, he saw a mischievous glint DeBlanc’s eye. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Too long.” Fiore smiled the answer, before moving his mouth to DeBlanc’s neck and sucking on the sensitive part of his collarbone. The Demon moaned at his ministrations, which made him suck harder, leaving a mark on the tanned skin. “Oh, Fiore please.”

“Please what?” Fiore asked innocently, playing the part of the angel he was. He even tilted his head to the side and made a cute face of feigned cluelessness. DeBlanc all but growled and ground his crotch against Fiore the best he could in this position. “I’m not hearing an answer so I’m going to assume you don’t know what you want, in which case, I suppose I’ll go do something else. Read a comic, maybe? Yes, that’s a good idea I think.” He then put a very frustrated DeBlanc down and picked up an issue he had been reading earlier, ignoring the annoyed glares being sent his way. 

He sat on the bed and opened up the first few pages and began reading, laughing for emphasis, which only riled DeBlanc up more. After a few minutes, Fiore found himself, once again, with a lap full of Demon in place of the comic, which was now on the floor. Only this time, said Demon was already naked, save his white cowboy hat, and was very sexually frustrated. “Do that again Fifi, and you’ll regret it.”

“You promised you wouldn’t call me Fifi anymore!” Fiore complained.

DeBlanc raised an eyebrow. “Bit hypocritical that don’t you think, Dear?” The angel laughed but was cut off by his own moan when DeBlanc gyrated his hips more. “You’re not naked enough for this.” He said, clearly frustrated, with his deep voice even more husky than normal. “There isn’t enough time.” DeBlanc just slid down Fiore’s body, grabbing a bottle out of Fiore’s pocket as he went and squeezing some of the liquid on his hand. “I can’t believe you still keep this in your pocket for whenever it becomes necessary. You’re so filthy, but everyone thinks you’re so innocent, it astounds me.”

“I only look innocent because I’m next to you.” Fiore would have chuckled at the truth of his statement, had DeBlanc not chosen that moment to pull down his trousers and pants, letting his cock spring out to attention. “What’s got you so worked up all of a sudden?”

The Demon smirked. “You. What else? I think you just need to be shown how much I love you. So you just lie back and enjoy yourself, okay?”

Fiore was about to reply before he saw DeBlanc go down on him, putting his entire cock into the wet, hot sensation that was his mouth and sucking. The angel swore he almost blacked out for a second as his hips bucked up into the feeling. He almost missed seeing DeBlanc put his lubricated hand behind him and start working himself open. Almost. The sight alone nearly had him on the edge, but luckily for him, angels had incredible stamina. 

15 minutes later of mind blowing pleasure later, he felt the cool air on his skin as DeBlanc stopped bobbing his head and came off with a pop. Fiore whined at the loss, but soon found himself making a louder noise as DeBlanc sank down slowly onto his achingly hard cock. For a minute, DeBlanc made a somewhat uncomfortable face as he balanced himself with his hand on Fiore’s chest, but after a few minutes to adjust, he started moving. At first he just gyrates his hips a little, wanting to get the angle just right, and when he found it, he rose on his knees until Fiore was almost completely out and then slammed back down, shouting out as he did so and hitting that spot inside of him that made him see stars. He then leaned down to kiss Fiore and stick his tongue in his mouth and completely take over as he kept his body moving. When he pulled back and continued to fuck himself, Fiore grabbed onto his thighs hard enough to leave bruises and felt DeBlanc’s muscles shift as he pushed himself up and down over and over again. 

By this point, DeBlanc was lost in his ecstasy that consisted of his pleasure and seeing Fiore enjoying himself. He was thrown off, however, when Fiore grabbed his waist and changed their positions, manhandling DeBlanc until he was underneath and pounding into him while maintain the angle. DeBlanc held onto the headboard of the shoddy motel bed as it creaked with their movements. “I was-“

“I know. I’m showing you that I love you too.” Fiore smiled and pressed his lips to DeBlanc’s, and slowed his movements down so that the thrusts were still hard but just not as fast as they kissed then came up for air, then kissed more. They made love like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other and being wrapped up in each other’s pleasure until their patience wore thin and then they were at it hard and fast again, DeBlanc moaning shamelessly until he felt Fiore stiffen and come inside him, at which point he also climaxed, having been waiting for Fiore. 

Afterwards, DeBlanc quickly washed himself up and then Fiore and then got his clothes back on and sat on his bed. “Better?”

“Definitely.” A few moments passed between them before Fiore spoke up again. “You didn’t use protection.” DeBlanc didn’t answer, just continued to button up the last of his shirt and picked up his hat from where it had fallen half way through their activities. “You miss our boy, I know, but making another one won’t help. It’s not going to happen again. It was a miracle the first time.”

DeBlanc nodded and turned away from Fiore. “I miss being his mother. I miss holding him and protecting him. I mean I know he wasn’t ideal, but he was mine. He was ours. It was so perfect, me, you and him. I wasn’t a Demon to him, an abomination, a freak. I was just a mother. He loved us so innocently.”

“I know. But we’ll get him back, like you said.” Fiore got up and walked over to DeBlanc, then took him in his arms, letting him bury his face in his shoulder and pointedly not acknowledging the tears in DeBlanc’s eyes, wounding his pride would not do at a time like this. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes :)


End file.
